destructionofevangelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Link Legend
Link Legend 'is the Sixth Child, and the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-14. He is the son of the "deceased" Gehirn bioengineer Mrs. Legend and Nerv Commander (formerly Deputy of Gehirn) Mr. Twilight. After his mother's apparent death, he was abandoned by his father and lived for 11 years with his "sensei" (a general term used to describe various types of authority figures. In Link's case, the most likely translation could be "teacher", and this is the one used), until he was summoned to Tokyo 3 to pilot Eva-14 against the Angels. He lives with Zelda Time and no one joins them throughout the story. Profile At the age of five, Link lost his mother to the Eva-15 Contact Experiment. He was there to witness this, causing a trauma that left him having a great hatred for the Evangelion Unit 15. Link initially appears somewhat passive, most content when he was living with his ‘‘sensei’’ and not feeling like he had to do anything but nurse his hatred. And at first, when put to Eva piloting, he does it because he is told that this will make him reach his goal. But Link is far from having an obsession with the destruction of the Unit 15. He yearns for the truth of the accident and that is his primary motivation for Eva piloting: to find out the truth and destroy the Unit 15. But because Link cannot find a reason to pilot for himself, he subsumes his entire identity in the act. Link is also afraid of pain, and of being hated or left behind. This might stem from being "abandoned" at a young age by both of his parents (though his mother, in truth, hadn't gone very far), and his blaming himself for not being good enough to make his brother stick around. Yet Shinji is also aware of his own faults, and can appear gentle and compassionate. He is the only one who tries to find a reason to fight the Angels, and sometimes his justification for fleeing from piloting is to avoid hurting others. Shinji is also usually very calm. Link has a nervous tic in which he often personifies or talks his Evangelion when being thoughtful, nervous, or anticipating something. In early chapters he can often be seen playing his gameboy advance to shut out the world, though in Chapter 9 he ignores its dead battery, a sign of his increased apathy. In Chapter 4, Link mentions that he's been watching anime since he was 5 years old, because "No one told me to stop". Perhaps because he has had little meaningful contact with others, Link has difficulty controlling his emotions and seeing nuance in them. In Chapter he fixates on saving the life of a single pilot when Gabriel could destroy many more people, and at certain points in the last chapters he shows a considerable obsessiveness and hatred, even wishing that everyone that sides with the Unit 15 would die. Relationships with Other Characters '''With his Brother ' Link is said to be the foil of his younger twin brother Heero Twilight. Link admires his brother's courage and his power to act when he wants to. He feels that he had a to weak personaility to keep his brother from leaving him. Despite all the postives he sees in his brother, he feels that Heero is psychotic for not caring about what happen in the Eva-15's "accident', than latter for piloting it himself. He constantly tries to tell Heero that the Evangelion Unit 15 is their parents' murder and the longer he pilots it the faster he will be consumed by it. In the last chapters Link truely believes that Heero is consumed by the Evangelion Unit 15 and that the Unit 15 is really the mysterious Angel Gabriel. The last thing he says to his brother before their final battles is, "Your not strength of God, rather that you're the slayer of him!" 'With Zelda ' Link is attracted to Zelda, and would do anything to protect her and keep her always happy. He finds Zelda as the source of his happiness, and would feel powerless if she was ever gone from this world. Only few times in the story did he directly expresses his feelings, like whan he cuddled her during the battle with the Angel Michael, and whan he felt like he became a pyscho like his brother where he and Zelda have a never mentioned kiss. '''With Ruto Link believes that she is a devilish seductress that seduced his brother. Link finds that Ruto may be the reason why Heero still continues to use the Unit 15 and why he won't listen to the truth. Link comes to the understanding that Ruto may be a Angel/Human hybrid that chosen Heero to control. In the third to last chapter Link use the Eva-14's left hand to grab Ruto while they where in Terminal Dogma and proceeded to slowly crush her before Heero shows up to enage with Link in one final battle. Category:A to Z Category:Character Category:Eva Pilot Category:NERV